my_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaire Zane
}} |team=Team Kaoru |partner=Kaoru Aijibana Rina Akubara |previous partner=Zayne |base of operations= (formerly) |status=Alive |relatives=Zayne (surrogate brother, deceased) Sana Akasuki (adoptive daughter, deceased) Amaya Anzu (adoptive daughter, deceased) Reika Yukiko (adoptive daughter, deceased) |magic=Zane Magic |weapons= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes}} Blaire Zane, legally Blair Zane (是音武令安, Zein Bureia) is a powerful, possibly S-Rank of Fairy Tail and a member of Team Kaoru. She is the only Holder Magic user of the team. Appearance Blaire has a unique appearance that makes her easily identifiable, as she has dark blonde hair of various lengths, some of which are tied into what she calls "mini-ponytails" with beads and emerald green eyes. She has a darker skin tone than most, and appears to be of Native American descent. Her bangs are neatly sorted, with two criss-crossing across her nose. She wears a white and black outfit that consists of a jacket that covers the bottom half of her face and reveals a large amount of her mid-riff and covers only the center of her back. The jacket has two studded tube-like attachments, which possibly assist in helping her breathe. The bottom half of the outfit resembles white hakama, tied with a black obi-like material. She wears dark black stockings and traditional sandals. In her "true" form, her appearance changes drastically. Her hair becomes shorter, and the armor-like material she possesses has changes and becomes full armor pieces on her body, and an attachment on her right arm. She also gains lightning bolt-like tattoos/scars on her cheeks beneath her eyes. In her original "true" form, this armor covered almost her entire body, her hair was short and unkempt, and the exposed skin was a light blue color with the exception of her face, although her eyes and the area around them only showed in this form. Personality Blaire's personality is the most complex to understand. At times, she can be quiet and reserved, preferring to keep to herself, and other times, she can be rude and candid, speaking her mind regardless of others' feelings. This imbalance is possibly a result of her surrogate brother, Zayne's death in which a second personality was created to deal with the trauma of the event. The personal that is quiet and reserved has been labeled "Blaire Zane" and her loud-mouthed and ruthless side has been labeled "Zane", respectively. Blaire Zane As Blaire Zane, Blaire is a quiet and reserved individual. She is unusually shy, feeling anxious and nervous in the presence of others, though she contains this as best as possible. She acts upon Kaoru's orders and will only join a battle if Kaoru orders her to do so. This demonstrates the powerful bond between the two, as Blaire won't allow anyone else beside Kaoru to command her, often saying that Kaoru commands the "anger of two oceans". Blaire is trained highly in etiquette and despises those without proper manners (i.e ), and those who would strike down their own comrades, such as and seems to be quite willing to battle them in order to change their ways. On the other hand, she won't do so unless Kaoru commands her to. Blaire shows a lonely side occasionally, in which she has serious depression and despair in relation to the tragic death of Zayne whom she deeply loved as a sibling and quite possibly romantically. His death has caused her to use his name as an alias, which has led several of his enemies to believe he is still alive, albeit this may have been her plan for using his name in the first place. She has stated that she has annihilated all of his enemies, claiming it as "closure". Blaire's favorite food is Donburi, while her least favorite Chahan (Fried Rice). Her favorite color is green, and her least favorite is red (crimson). Her hobbies include engaging in drinking battles and gambling with . Zane As Zane, she is ruthless, rude, and candid. She speaks her mind without the slightest regard to the feelings of others, or how it may affect them. She is brutal to her enemies, prone to torturing them and preforming severe acts of violence on them such as cutting their limbs off one-by-one or even chopping them up. Zane is believed to be responsible for the acts of murder committed against Zayne's enemies. She refuses to battle weak opponents, claiming they represent the worthless fraction of humanity, and places actually powerful Mages such as Erza Scarlet in this category, saying they have no power compared to her (albeit she was defeated by Natsu). She also ends to comment on their faults and insults them, supposedly because it amuses her. History Around the time she was seventeen or eighteen, Blaire slaughtered the citizens of Zayne's town, supposedly underneath the early influence of her "dark" side, Zane. Though initially planning to kill him, before she could do so, he said they were the "same"; that they both had been abandoned. Approximately a year before, Blaire had been abandoned by her students, whom had learned from her then abandoned her after learning how to use the Zane Magic. Drawn to him because they were alike, she immediately took him under her wing and nursed him to proper health, making him her brother. She taught him to use and control his Ice magic, even assisting in helping him create some of his own techniques in the use of the ice. When he was ten, she finally allowed him to start hunting the members of Fairy Tail with her. When Zayne was thirteen, he met her students, whom they partnered with a few hunts. Three years after meeting them, Zayne was killed in an incident involving a battle with Dark Mages. Though the Dark Mages were killed, Zayne died from heart failure. Blaire was abandoned by her students again, left to grieve the loss of her surrogate brother. Shortly afterwards, she began to use the alias "Zayne", which she used as a means of bringing out and killing Zayne's enemies. Her employer, saying she was out of control, engaged in a fight with her. Even though using her true form, she was cut down by him and left for dead. When he tried to leave, however, he was attacked and killed by her students, whom had come to her aid. She began teaching her students again, but was struck with grief yet again when they were killed in a battle with some of her employer's allies. Distraught and angry, she went on a rampage and slaughtered these allies and their families, which was the final trauma required to finalize Zane's formation. Plot Equipment Magic Sword: Blaire uses a a Magic Sword that permits her to use Zane Magic and its sub-components (ex. Blast, Water Bullet). The sword is two-pronged but connects at the end. It also has three circles on either side of the guard for her unique manner of drawing it. The hilt is a light purple and the end of the hilt is octangular-shaped. She wears the sword horizontally across her back using a pink/purple-colored sheathe. The sword was also specially made for her fighting style and for the use of her techniques. Magic & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Having trained herself in it since she was young, Blaire is quite skilled in the use of a sword. She actually had her sword, which is short and two-pronged, specially made to match her capabilities in close combat and the use of her Water Bullet ''& ''Yellow Blast ''techniques. She can easily block just about any attack, with the exception of Natsu Dragoneel's fire attacks. '''Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Immense Energy: Highly Perceptive Intellect: Enhanced Speed: Magic Zane Magic: Blaire uses an old magic she calls Zane Magic. This magic involves the focus of natural energy within the body and unleashing it in powerful attacks such as the Water Bullet and the Yellow Blast techniques. The natural energy can also be released as something she calls "Saisei" (再生, Japanese for "Reincarnation"), which is only utilized by the strongest users of this magic, those being Blaire and her three former students, Sana Akasuki, Amaya Anzu, and Rika Yukiko. *'Saisei' (再生, Japanese for "Reincarnation"): The Saisei technique is the central use of Zane Magic. By utilizing the natural energy within the body, Saisei can be used. The technique requires focus and generally an object which acts as a sealing for the power. According to Blaire, only the strongest users of the magic can use Saisei and their power is generally to strong to be sealed in something other than a weapon. By allowing the entire release of all of the natural energy within the body, Saisei is released. To novice users of Zane Magic, Saisei can't even be achieved. However, there are even Novice users of the Saisei technique such as Sana Akasuki who are ultimately drained after using the technique and have to spend days, if not weeks, recovering from the energy loss. ** Water Bullet: Blaire concentrates her energy as a fire-like bullet surrounding her sword and then fires it by pulling her arm back and then pushing it forward. The Water Bullet is faster to charge than the Yellow Blast, though it lacks the strength of the Yellow Blast technique. The Water Bullet can only be preformed using her sword or her claw-like extension when she releases her Saisei. This makes it very difficult for her since she is only able to release it with one hand, or when not in her Saisei form, one sword. The technique is considerably strong within itself, and it doesn't require the power of the Yellow Blast to kill opponents. ** Yellow Blast: Blaire's energy manifests as a glowing light between the prongs of her sword. The blast follows the arc of her sword swing, permitting her to hit enemies quickly. The Yellow Blast has extreme power, quite capable of destroying ten buildings with ease. Her Yellow Blast is a strong variation of the Blast technique, whereas her students have differently colored Blasts (Sana → Red, Amaya → Magenta Pink, Rika → Orange). Relationships {| width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" ! |- | Fairy Tail Guild= }} }} |-| Other= Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mallory16461646 Category:S-Rank